This invention relates to novel thiocarbamoylacetonitrile derivatives and pharmaceutical compositions containing the same, and having antihypertensive activity.
There have previously been proposed various compounds having antihypertensive activity. For example, it is known that a thioformamide derivative having a heterocyclic group such as pyridine or quinoline is capable of lowering the pressure of artery the "spontaneous hypertension rat" (or SHR) (see Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 42687/1982, No. 38281/1983, No 7188/1984 and No. 232281/1984).
However, the above-reference thioformamide compound, which can be practically applied as an antihypertensive agent, is not necessarily sufficient and it is thus necessary to develop other antihypertensive agents, having greater effective activity.